


Another Go

by Clown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Shimdacest, Sibling Incest, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown/pseuds/Clown
Summary: Genji and Hanzo are the sons of a Yakuza boss, and whether they like to or not they have to start doing business on his behalf. So when they two are forced to go to another "kiss ass party", where all the clients are trying to get on their good side, they end up letting it go a little too far and discover hidden desires they both shared.





	Another Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a quick preface. This is one of my first fanfictions I've ever released online, so I'll admit I'm a little nervous haha. Also, I sort of looked over it and edited it, but I also knew that the faster I published it the less chance I'd have to never publish it! I'll come back to it later with some more edits.  
> Anyway, I have more ideas for this story, and will probably eventually continue it. Hope you enjoy. :o)

The two brothers had traveled from their town of Hanamura to a scenic town out in the country. It had only been an hour train ride over, but neither of them were at all thrilled about it. This was a business trip, one their father had made them take. It was their job to go out to these parties, kiss ass parties they called them, and have their father’s clients know their faces. These ‘clients’ were CEO’s of big companies whom they forced to pay up to the Shimada Clan to not release the dirt they had dug up on them. These trips were about the Shimada’s being treated to fine luxuries so that they would perhaps lower their demands for a short time to give the businesses a brief break.

Despite the promise of high treatment, the two brothers hated it for their own reasons. Hanzo found the display of men double his age groveling to him pathetic, and ultimately annoying. Genji on the other hand found that all the businessmen catered mostly to his older brothers tastes, which meant traditional and boring. So, and it came as no surprise to Genji, a scenic and quiet onsen ryokan had been chosen as their treat to the two of them. Genji nearly groaned out loud when they found out. He wished to plead to not have to go, but was wise enough to not.

They arrived sometime in the early evening. They had first taken the train to another major city, and from there had to take a car out to the small village that they ryokan was in. Both brothers were already on edge by the time they’d arrived. They barely stepped into the ryokan to have a couple of the clients happen to be there to greet them with the staff. Genji only glanced up from his phone when they greeted. He let out an exasperated sigh and did nothing to greet back as Hanzo gave them a quicker bow than they had. When he spotted Genji in the corner of his eye still just standing there, his brow tightened and he reached over to snatch Genji’s phone from him. Hanzo kept stern eyes on Genji, so that when Genji looked over, ready to be angry, he saw Hanzo would not be taking it. Genji gave the greeters a bow, not bothering to really look at them. Hanzo slipped Genji’s phone into his obi as he slipped off his sandals and stepped up onto the wooden floor of the ryokan. A huff came from Genji, but he put up little else of a fight and slipped his shoes off as well.

Genji stepped up onto the elevated floor and turned around to crouch down and turn both his and Hanzo’s shoes around. When he stood back up, Hanzo held out his phone back to him. Apology accepted. The two of them were ushered into a larger, but still intimate, entertaining room. This would usually be where the staff of the ryokan served shared dinners with their guests, but tonight it would hold a double purpose. There were only three other men waiting in the room when they arrived with the first two. The three stood up and gave a bow, which both Hanzo and Genji returned. They were then given their spots at the table and food began to come out. A huge, multi dish meal, all prepared fresh. Genji was quick to go at it; he had not eaten since they had gotten on the train. Before he could get a bite in though, one of the older men began to talk.

“Genji, I hear you’ve finished up school recently,” He said

 

Genji glanced up at the man, a bite halfway to his face. He could feel Hanzo’s eyes expectantly on him. Even their father wasn’t this strict, at least when he was around he would do all the talking for him.

“Yes, I just finished a few weeks ago,” He replied before stuffing a piece of mackerel into his mouth.

“Yes that’s right. Your father was mentioning it. What did you study?” He seemed to actually be interested in the topic.

“Mechanical Engineering.” Genji said with a mouth slightly full. He smiled up at the woman coming by with sake, purposely looking at her a bit longer to make her blush.

“A very good focus. Hanzo, you studied literature didn’t you?”

 

“Japanese literature yes,” Hanzo said, leaving it at that.

 

The older men joked and flattered the two of them through the meal. Neither of them were very talkative though, so instead the clients began to tell them stories that grew wilder as they drank. After the food was finished and taken away, a few beautiful young women came into the room, something the clients had obviously planned. They appeared to be hostess girls, each one catching Genji’s eye. They were cute, and quickly noticed he was the youngest and most handsome in the room. Genji seemed to be much happier now that he had the flirtatious attention of several girls. Hanzo seemed to feel the opposite, and the girls quickly found him to be cold at best.

It was not long before Genji had turned from the bored and quiet younger brother, to a drunk man who was joking and talking himself up to the girls. The girls seemed to eat it up, and for once Genji was actually having fun among the geezers his father controlled.

They party lasted until late that night, everyone in attendance getting very drunk by the time they called it quits. Some of the older men had to be woken up to be shown to their rooms. Though Hanzo and Genji were now quite drunk, they were able to walk behind the older man who showed them their room. Already in the tatami floored room, the futons were set up next to each other. It was a simple, beautiful room with some sliding doors on the opposite end that clearly opened up to windows that looked out at the serene landscape. They were given a goodbye and their door closed, leaving them alone in the dimly lit room.

Genji shuffled over to the window and cracked open the sliding door to glance outside. Hanzo reached over to turn off the light, which showed just how bright the moon was that night.

“Don’t tell me you’re already going to bed,” Genji teased, looking back at Hanzo who was beginning to undress out of his yukata.

“Of course I am...it is late and I am tired,” Hanzo replied, his words slow.

 

Genji let out a drunken laugh as he walked over to the futons. He got down onto his knees by it and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“You are just like an old man Hanzo. Soon you’ll be greying with that attitude,” he spoke with a teasing tone.

“And you shall die an early death with your reckless behavior.”

 

“Whatever,” Genji said as he rolled his eyes.

 

Genji was pulling off his shirt when he glanced up at Hanzo, who had already pulled off the first layer of his yukata and was opening up the inner robe. Under that layer, he was left mostly bare except a pair of boxer briefs. Genji felt his cheeks grow hot, and though he looked down he found himself sneaking more looks. He didn’t understand, he had seen Hanzo naked before, but now that he thought about it that had been when they were younger. He hadn’t seen Hanzo like this. He went to steal another look, and found Hanzo staring right at him. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach knot up. His face went red and his expression gave him away his embarrassment. He quickly cleared his throat and tossed his shirt to the side, now looking towards the ground.

“Genji,” Hanzo’s voice came out firm. He looked up at him, looking nervous.

 

“You are going to just leave your shirt like that for them to pick up later?” He sounded serious. Genji stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, before looking back at the shirt he had tossed aside.

“What? The shirt?” Genji shook his head, looking back at Hanzo, “I mean, yeah, who cares-” Genji swallowed his words when he looked back towards Hanzo to find him suddenly much closer.

Genji found it hard to keep eye contact, as the room seemed to heat up. He was looking everywhere but at Hanzo. The moment was still and tense as they both sat there on their knees, inches apart. Hanzo allowed the moment to last awhile until finally he reached a hand up and rested it on the back of Genji’s neck, his fingers playing just below the nape of his neck. Genji’s body trembled, and a sharp intake of breath could be heard. His heart was pounding, and despite only tension happening between them, he could feel his dick pushing at the front of his pants.

“What am I going to do with you?” Hanzo spoke in a sultry tone.

 

Genji met Hanzo’s eyes, which were unwavering from his face. He swallowed hard, sweat had started to accumulate on his brow. He opened his mouth a little as if to speak, but before he had the chance Hanzo finally pushed in to kiss him roughly. Genji let out a little grunt against Hanzo’s lips, but very quickly matched Hanzo’s intensity. He hooked an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and scooted in close. He positioned himself so that he had slipped his thigh between Hanzo’s while straddling Hanzo’s thigh himself. Hanzo seemed to understand and raised his thigh up to make Genji grind against it. He let out a groan against Hanzo’s mouth, and pushed himself closer until they were chest to chest, desperately clinging to eachother.

Genji was the first to pull back, taking in a needed breath. Hanzo wasted no time to focus his kisses elsewhere, going at Genji’s neck with rough kisses. Genji let his head fall back, and closed his eyes as his neck was assaulted. After a bit, Genji righted his head and pulled Hanzo into another long kiss.

The kiss felt like it went on for ages, only building an already high desire in the two of them. Genji was the one who couldn’t handle it anymore. He pulled himself off of Hanzo, and gave Hanzo’s chest a little push to lean back. Genji got down onto the futon and pulled the front of Hanzo’s boxer briefs down. Hanzo’s dick sprang up, and without any hesitation Genji grabbed it by the shaft and started to suck him off. The low groan that came from Hanzo only encouraged Genji, who could hardly help but grind a little against the floor. Hanzo reached a hand down to run his fingers into Genji’s hair, and hold onto it a little firmer as he pushed his hips up. Genji looked up at Hanzo, and relaxed into it, allowing Hanzo to thrust into his mouth. Genji’s eyes fluttered shut when he heard Hanzo curse under his breath in pleasure. With one thrust too far, Genji pulled back, coughing as he recovered from his gag.

“God I want you to fuck me,” Genji got out with a heavy breath, a bit of saliva running from his mouth.

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Hanzo replied in a firm, unwavering tone. Genji sat back up on his knees, looking suddenly frustrated at the answer.

 

“Why not? Only you get what you want?” Genji snapped.

 

Hanzo reached out to grab at Genji’s crotch, causing him to stiffen up. As before, he let the moment drag out before starting to massage at Genji’s dick through his pants. His body shuddered, and he couldn’t stop his hips from pushing into it.

“Don’t tell me you’re stupid enough to be letting men fuck you raw all the time.”

 

“Of course not…” Genji spoke quietly, his cheeks reddening. “I didn’t think about that.”

 

“I know,” was all he replied as he began undoing the button and zipper of Genji’s pants.

 

After a bit of fiddling, Hanzo pulled Genji’s dick out from his pants. Genji eagerly pushed into a kiss as Hanzo began jacking him off. Hanzo tried to disengage the kiss a couple of times, but Genji always desperately pushed back in, obsessed with the kiss. Hanzo finally just turned his head when Genji tried again, and soon had Genji kissing at his cheek, then jaw, then neck. He seemed gentle enough, and so Hanzo left it alone until he felt a sharp pain when Genji gave his neck a love bite. He nearly pulled back to get onto him when Genji grabbed Hanzo’s dick to start stroking it. He felt Genji’s tongue running over where he had bit him before covering it with his mouth again and sucking rather hard. A groan came from Hanzo as he leaned his head to the side, eyes closed.

Genji kept at it, and even when it began to hurt Hanzo didn’t stop him. Genji finally detatched himself and looked at the mark he’d left on Hanzo with pride. Hanzo had obviously enjoyed it, because he had felt a bit of precum leaking out of Hanzo’s dick a bit ago. He then eagerly moved, kissing at Hanzo’s chest before he found a nipple. Something else he could abuse for a bit.

Genji played and edged Hanzo until he heard his older brother say his name under his breath. From there he convinced Hanzo to lay back as he quickly jostled out of his pants. He came up to Hanzo, and held his legs together, placing his calves on his left shoulder. It took a little doing at first, but Genji pushed his dick between Hanzo’s thighs, it rubbing against Hanzo’s dick. Starting slowly at first, Genji fucked Hanzo’s thighs, watching Hanzo’s face as he did. It didn’t take him long though to lose his cool, getting caught up in his desperate desires. His eyes were closed, his head leaned forward, and his breathing coming out heavy as he moaned out Hanzo’s name. Watching a completely unwound Genji got to Hanzo, and he could feel a knot in his stomach as he listened to him moan out his name.

It didn’t take long for Genji to cum, it landing all over Hanzo’s stomach. Genji let go of Hanzo’s legs, letting them fall back onto to futon. He then leaned down to clean Hanzo up, licking up his own semen without a second thought. He heard another low curse as he did, and glanced up to see Hanzo staring down at him with reddened cheeks. He smirked and continued cleaning until he got back down to Hanzo’s dick, and proceeded to finish him off.

Afterwards the two lay there in the dark, now humid room, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them said a word, but both were thinking about what had just happened. It had all happened so suddenly, and passionately. Like nothing they’d done before.

“Should we go wash up?” Genji asked as he turned his head to look at Hanzo.

 

“Probably,” He said, but neither moved for a couple more minutes.

 

The two of them got up, and pulled on one of the hotels yukatas, and walked together to the bathhouse inside. They washed themselves, and then moved on into the onsen. It was all inside, and they had to turn on the lights as they went as everyone else had gone to bed long ago. They both sat in the water silently, only sometimes sharing glances. After a bit, they both got out, returned to their room, and fell asleep.


End file.
